Broken
by Soniclover23
Summary: She never understood how it led to this. She didn't think it would ever happen to her. But, it did. She hated it. It broke her. But there was nothing she could do about it. She can but she was a good friend and she would never do that to her friend. But, if you really love something, shouldn't you do whatever you can to get what you want? You can't get someone's feelings for you...


**ANOTHER ONE-SHOOOOOOT! WOAH! LOL summer is finally here for me and ya girl is no longer a freshman :P haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

She never understood how it led to this. She didn't think it would ever happen to her. But, it did. She hated it. It broke her. But there was nothing she could do about it. She can but she was a good friend and she would never do that to her friend. But, if you really love something, shouldn't you do whatever you can to get what you want? In this case, you can't get someone else's feelings that aren't for you.

It all started about 5 months. Today was the day Amy was going to do what she had always wanted to do. She had it played in her head about a million times but she never had the courage to do so. It was until today where she felt the boost of confidence that was desperately needed. She had no doubts something wrong was going to happen. She was positive. But if only she understood that high expectations can sometimes leave permanent damage. Mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Amy finished admiring herself through her mirror. She felt perfect. There was no way Sonic was going to turn her down. She waited until she was mature enough to do what she was going to do and whether she was ready for what came next. She smiled and winked at herself. Then, with a deep breath, she walked out of her room and out of her house.

She knew where Sonic normally hanged out on a peaceful day. He told her. She felt special when he told her. He always told her whenever she needed to be alone or some time to think, that certain spot was the place to be. She skipped through the trail while humming a song. A few minutes later the sight of trees up ahead made Amy's heart flutter. She could feel him nearby. Seeing him always made her heart skip a beat. If only he knew how wild her fantasies of him were.

She entered the forest and walked a few feet. Finally, she appeared to his spot. It was behind two big bushes. All you had to do was step in between them and bam you were there. She quietly made her way to the bushes. Her heart froze when she heard a laugh.

A female laugh.

Amy shook her head. She must've been imagining things. She peeked her head and spotted her crush. Love. Future. You name it. A smile formed. But it quickly disappeared when a female figure approached Sonic. He was laughing. She was laughing. Amy clutched her heart and fought the tears that were struggling to escape.

Amy recognized the female figure. She silently growled. It was none other than Fiona the fox. What was she doing here? Why is Sonic with her? Does he not remember what she did to him all those years ago? Her thoughts were going insane.

"You're beautiful." Sonic said, smiling.

Amy heard her heart shatter. Like a glass cup does when it falls. A million pieces on the floor. She didn't hear what she thought she just heard. It wasn't like him to compliment someone like that. He never said anything like that to her. Why Fiona? Has he lost it? Yeah. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was a joke. Tomorrow everything would be okay.

Amy quietly left. As she was making her way out, her ribbon around her arm got tangled with a branch. She carefully pulled away not realizing her ribbon was forgotten. It danced with the peaceful breeze. As she was making her way home, she allowed one tear to roll down her face. That's it. One tear. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. But she wasn't feeling well. Maybe a nap will cheer her up.

As soon as she got home, she changed into a comfortable outfit and laid on her bed. The moment her head made contact with her pillow, she was immediately in her dream land. Her happy place. The only place where everything she ever wished for came true. No disappointments. No heartbreak. If only her dreams were her reality.

* * *

 _45 minutes later_

45 minutes into her nap, she woke up to the sound of her communicator going off. She sighed and opened her communicator. A bright smile from her good friend Tails greeted her. If only she could return the smile. She was invited for a hang out with the gang at his place. She had nothing better to do. She agreed and ended the call. She stood up and threw on a random outfit. She could care less about her appearance today.

She walked out of her room and her house. Leaving her room and her house only reminded her of what she was going to do today the first time. She hoped the second time wouldn't be like her first. Happy thoughts. Just think happy thoughts. It didn't take her long to arrive to Tails' house. She opened the door and was quickly greeted by everyone. Sonic wasn't here. She felt somewhat relieved.

She engaged in a conversation with her friends for a good 15 minutes. That is, until she needed to use the bathroom. She excused herself and went up the stairs. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She did what she needed to do and looked at herself in the mirror. It was obvious that she had the face of someone who was terribly heartbroken. But nobody noticed or asked. Good.

She exited the bathroom. She was making her way downstairs when she heard a familiar voice. _His voice._ He was speaking. She didn't want to interrupt so she sat on a step and quietly listened. He was announcing something. Then her voice appeared. Amy gripped her shirt. No. Not her again.

"I would like to announce that Fiona is officially my girlfriend." Sonic stated, hugging her.

It didn't sound like everyone was happy about it. A few cheers and claps were heard but nobody said anything. Amy knew what everyone was thinking. Why it was silent. She soon felt a waterfall of tears falling on her shirt. What she heard was right. She knew it all along. She was just trying to tell herself it wasn't true. She didn't want to see anyone so she escaped through a window. She landed on a nearby tree branch and made her way down.

"I was too late…I should have done it sooner." She whispered to herself.

She wanted to be alone. Alone with her thoughts. She knew exactly where to go. His spot. The spot that she dreamed of her and Sonic alone. She began running. She didn't turn back. Never look back. He told her that. That was exactly what she was doing. She arrived where the two bushes were. She walked in between them.

There was a small river. A shallow one. But you could see the fish swimming. The different types of rocks. Then, a field of fresh, green grass. The flowers were not blooming. They were sleeping. Peacefully. How she wanted to sleep peacefully. The sun had set and slowly the moon was making its way up. A million of stars were already waiting for the moon to show up. They twinkled.

Amy sat down for a bit. She hugged her knees and drifted off away from reality. She was in her dream land. Sonic was there. He was smiling and holding her hand.

"I love you." He said.

Amy smiled. Those 3 words. The words she's always wanted to hear from Sonic. But it was never going to happen. What was wrong with her? Was she ugly for him? Was she not fast enough? Was she still annoying? She didn't know why he didn't have any interest in her. Wasn't it obvious how crazy she was for him? Guess not.

She found herself slowly lying back with both arms behind her head. She let out a sigh. She was very much heartbroken and she just couldn't cry. Which sucked. She closed her eyes and hummed a song. She kept telling herself everything was going to be fine. It was never meant to be. It seemed that way. A sudden fire sparked in her heart. Jealousy and anger was all she was feeling. Her heart was no longer one. She saved it for Sonic all along. Maybe he just didn't want it. Or want her.

"I had a feeling you were here." A voice spoke.

Amy refused to open her eyes. She knew that if she did, she was going to break. As if she wasn't already broken enough. But breaking more would hurt more. She didn't want that. Not now. Not ever. She didn't respond. Instead, she kept humming her song. He sighed. She heard it and she didn't do anything about it.

She felt him sitting next to her. Her eyes were still closed. The silence was very tense. She started feeling uncomfortable but didn't say anything. She was waiting for him to say something.

"Look…I know what's going on with you. And, I didn't expect this from you." Sonic remarked, sounding sad.

"Why?" Was all she asked, her eyes still refusing to open.

He sighed. "I-It's complicated. I know not everyone is happy with this. But, she makes me…happy." He admitted.

Was it possible for her already broken heart to break even more? She did not need to hear that. She was mad. How can a girl that once left Sonic in Amy's position make him happy? What did she have that Amy didn't? She knew she could make him happy. But why was Fiona's happiness better than Amy's?

"Amy please say something. I want to understand what's wrong." He asked, guilt in his voice.

"There's nothing for you to understand. I don't have to explain myself to you." She replied.

"What do you think about my relationship with Fiona?" He asked.

The mention of Fiona's name made Amy's blood boil.

"I'm happy for you. You're my best friend and I have to support it whether I like it or not."

"Thanks. At least one friend understands. Everyone back at Tails' place didn't react well. It means a lot." He smiled, a little.

He stroked his thumb on her hand. She became stiff. Earlier the upbeat and confident Amy would have been on cloud 9 with such a small gesture. But right now, she didn't feel anything. Nothing. His touch was very comforting. She wanted to feel his touch. More. More. But she can't. He's taken. She needed to accept it.

Sonic stood up.

"I'll leave you alone," He said. "but I think you left something behind." With that he placed an object next to her and walked away. As soon as she heard the bushes move, it was her cue to open her eyes. She sat up and looked around her. Next to her was the ribbon she wore earlier. She didn't realize she had left it behind. But there was a small note attached to it.

She squinted at the small words that read:

 _I'm sorry._

 **A/N: My freaking heart. I'm in my feelings right now. I wrote this while listening to a sad song. Yeah…I'm an emotional mess XDD But, to be honest…I can somewhat relate to this story. This sort of happened to me but a bit different. And since I'm still hurt about it, I might as well write it out. I hope you enjoyed this. Didn't put that much dialogue which feels kind of weird. But, I'm trying new writing styles to see which one suits me best. As I'm growing as a writer, I need to try new stuff out. I'll never reach my full potential if I don't try something new. Yadda yadda sounds cheesy but I'm just letting you know if you guys ever wonder why my writing has changed all of a sudden. Maybe for some my writing is still the same but for me, this is very much different. Anyway, I'll update H.S love soon lol. I've just been meaning to publish a few of the one-shots I've been telling you guys about. Anyway I hope you guys are still enjoying your summer! SEE YAAA**


End file.
